Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Outro.
Here is the outro from Arnold and Courage 4 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Captain Phoenix - Han Solo (Star Wars) *Dark Daxter - Evil Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Skyheed - Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Klout - Wimpy (Popeye) *Tym - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) Transcript *Flash Sentry: Look at that! *Helga: Hear that? The core is in balance again. *(everything is back to normal) *Helga: Everything's in the green. The prism is aligned and the core is channeling energy. Soon eco vents around the world will start flowing again. If only Han Solo could have seen this... *Arnold: He was a good man. *Grandpa Fletcher: He certainly was. *Arnold: Han Solo sacrificed himself for us all. *Helga: My readings show a huge reduction in storm and quake activity in all directions. And the instability is dropping fast. *(the instability drops fast) *Helga: Woah! *Arnold: Helga! You just—... *Helga: ...channeled eco energy! *Grandpa Fletcher: You may be turning into an eco sage, my girl! *Flash Sentry: Big deal. When I get really riled up, I can turn into a massive fifteen foot monster! *Arnold: Uh hah. More like eight feet, but uh, I like you short and orange, pal. *Flash Sentry: And so do the ladies. *Helga: Castaway, what is your name? *Grandpa Fletcher: People called me... Tym. *Helga: Well, Tym and I have been decoding these symbols at the core. That circle inside our planet was attached to other energy lines... And a big one points out over the Brink. *Arnold: Which means... *Helga: We've got some exploring to do. Who knows what we'll find out there! *Flash Sentry: I say we partake in the love and gratitude right here. *Arnold: Out over the Brink, huh? *Helga: Could be a grand adventure... if I can find a partner willing to keep up? *Arnold: Well, since we're already way out here, and I wasn't planning on taking a vacation... *Flash Sentry: Say, you guys wouldn't be planning something without me, right? Next time I want a vote! *Arnold: Oh sure, Flash. All in favor of going on a new adventure, raise your hand. *Helga:: Two to one. Done. You lose. *Flash Sentry: Woah! Woah! You're lucky I didn't go monster on you just then. That really got me upset... Okay fine, we'll go on another adventure, but this time I'm bringing a barf bag. And some magazines... And maybe that sexy pirate chick. Rowr. Oh! And a seat cushion. It hurts my tail to sit that long. And a few more snacks, hence the barf bag. And a high-tensile grooming comb, for my luscious dark must of fur. And don't let me forget my "Poogie Precursor Bear"—can't sleep with out it. And a boat load of gas pills, oh! You guys won't be able to sleep if I don't have those. Hee heheheh, heee (sighs). Ah! Yes, I almost forgot, I'm bringing that cool Precursor game system Tym built for me. And the racing game, (Arnold and Flash Sentry X). And... my whisker trimmer. Hey you got any grubby gum? It helps pop the ears when we're landing. Category:Julian Bernardino